A Hollow Kingdom
by KeepCalm I HaveMagic
Summary: Mordred and Merlin risk their lives to save Arthur. Secrets are revealed to the enemy at large. AU 5x08. Part of my Magic Reigns Free series. This story can stand alone. Reviews are loved
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Have you ever noticed that Merlin is getting hurt in some way almost every episode in Season Five? It's like writers said, "Well we hardly ever had Merlin get hurt in the past seasons, so let's make up for that this season by constantly trying to kill him."

* * *

Mordred walked in the royal kitchen just as Merlin was adding water to the tub on the stove.

"Couldn't you have just used magic for that?" Mordred asked making his presence known.

"Last time I did that. I nearly burned the king's foot off. Now as much as I hate our Hollow Queen, I'm not going to harm her. She'll tell Morgana and our lives will be threatened again," Merlin explained.

'Hollow Queen' had become Merlin and Mordred's nickname for the bewitched Gwen.

"Have you told Arthur yet?" Mordred asked.

"We don't have any proof. We might be sorcerers, but we still need to prove to him that what we're saying is true," Merlin said as he filled up another bucket of water and poured it into the tub.

"We're being watched," Mordred announced as he crossed the kitchen towards the other door.

Merlin followed right behind him.

"Who are you?" Mordred demanded as he opened the door.

"My name is Daegal," the boy replied.

"What do you want?" Merlin asked.

"My sister she's sick," Daegal answered.

"Take her to see Gaius," Merlin said as he stepped in front of Mordred and began to close the door.

"It wasn't safe. I had to leave her so I could here quicker. Please help?" Daegal pleaded as he showed Merlin a Druid tattoo.

Merlin looked at Mordred for a moment. Both of them thinking the same thing.

"In," Merlin said as opened the door wider and pulled the boy into the kitchen.

Once Merlin shut the door he looked at Mordred again, then at Daegal. "Where's your sister?"

"In the Valley of The Fallen Kings. Please she has the sweating sickness," Daegal answered.

Merlin sighed as he tried to decide what to do. It was clear that boy was not a Druid. If he was, he'd know that magic was legal again in Camelot. Ever since the ban had been repealed, the Lower Town had been filled with Druids, who were buying and trading almost everyday.

"That place is full of bandits," Mordred stated.

"I know, but if I continued to carry her, would have taken another day," Daegal said. "Will you help her. She's only six."

Merlin stared at the boy for a long moment before saying. "Meet me at the entrance to the Darkling Woods at first light."

"Thank you," the false Druid said, before he left.

Once the boy was gone Mordred to the opportunity to speak up. "Have you lost you mind?"

"Probably," Merlin said as he went back to filling the tub with water.

"You know that he's not Druid. That part is very clear. For all we know he could be in league with Morgana," Mordred exclaimed, glad that they were the only two in the kitchen.

"He might be, and if he is we can find out what Morgana is planning," Merlin stated.

"So you're going to risk your life?" Mordred guessed.

"Nope. Both of us are. You're coming to," Merlin said.

Mordred let his mouth drop open. "You can't be serious? The Sarrum of Amata is coming tomorrow. I have to be here."

"If Morgana really is behind this, I'm going to need all the help I can get. You're the only sorcerer I know who's good with a sword," Merlin explained.

"What are you going to tell Arthur?" Mordred asked.

"Nothing," Merlin said with a shrug as he poured one last bucket of water into the tub.

* * *

As Merlin finished packing his bag, Mordred knocked on the door as he walked in.

"Ready?" Mordred asked.

"He's going with you?" Gaius asked from his bed.

Merlin shoved his medical bag into his pack. "I might need some help. If we're not back by tomorrow afternoon, tell Arthur. Don't let let Gwen dissuade him."

"I'll do my best," Gaius promised.

* * *

When Merlin and Mordred walked into a clearing that marked the beginning of the Darkling Woods, they saw Daegal.

"How do we plan on approaching him with topic?" Mordred whispered.

"By being blunt," Merlin replied under his breath.

Just then Daegal turned and faced them. "You came."

"Here," Merlin tossed him a loaf of bread. "We brought you some breakfast."

Daegal caught the bread as he looked at Mordred. "What's he doing here?"

"Let me see your tattoo," Mordred ordered.

"Why?" Daegal asked.

"He's a Druid, and he's to help me confirm if you're lying or not," Merlin stated.

Reluctantly, Daegal held out his arm and showed the false tattoo to Mordred. The Druid knight grabbed his wrist as he opened his waterskin and poured water over the tattoo.

The black ink mixed with the water and began to drip onto the forest floor.

"Who are you?" Merlin ordered.

"Morgana sent me," Daegal replied, hanging his head.

"What does she want?" Mordred asked, letting go of the liar's wrist.

"I think she and the queen mean to kill the king," Daegal answered.

Merlin turned and looked at Mordred. "Go and warn Arthur. Make sure Gwen doesn't try to make any plans."

"What about you?" Mordred asked.

"Daegal is going to lead me to Morgana. I'll take care of her," Merlin answered.

"Do you have a death wish?" Mordred questioned.

"According to Gwaine, I'm to stubborn to die," Merlin stated. "Now go. Arthur needs you."

Mordred placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Good luck, Merlin."

"You too," Merlin said.

Mordred then took off running, back to Camelot.

Merlin stared at Daegal for a long two minutes before saying. "You lied to me."

"I didn't have a choice," Daegal pleaded.

Merlin sighed. "Let's get going. Best not to keep the witch waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

Mordred burst into the king's just as the king himself was about to leave.

"Mordred," Arthur exclaimed, unhappily, "where have you been?"

"Morgana... Merlin... Assassination," Mordred said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What?" Arthur asked clearly confused.

Mordred gulped down a mouthful of air. "Morgana is planning an attempt on your life. Merlin has gone to stop her."

"What?!" Arthur repeated, but more loudly. "Explain. Now."

Mordred began explaining their meeting with Daegal and how he was pretending to be Druid in order to get Merlin to come with him. He then proceeded to tell the king how they met with the boy in the woods and figured out that Morgana was planning something. The Druid knight intentionally left out that part about the queen being involved.

"Get Gwaine and Percival. I'll have some one ready the horses. You leave at once," Arthur ordered. "You are to stop Morgana and bring Merlin and the boy back here."

"Yes, Sire," Mordred said as he bowed his head in respect.

* * *

Merlin carefully examined Daegal's arm, looking for signs of infection, but found none.

"Nothing to indicate any infection, but I'm going to apply a salve to be on the safe side," Merlin said. "After that, I'll wrap it up in a bandage."

Daegal only nodded. He said nothing.

"You're awfully quiet," Merlin said as he began to apply the salve.

"I lied to you," Daegal said quietly.

"I figured that out when you said you were Druid," Merlin stated.

"Morgana said that magic's illegal in Camelot," Daegal explained.

"Magic is free in Camelot. It's been free for the past four months," Merlin pointed out as he began to wrap a bandage around Daegal's arm.

"What happened?" Daegal asked.

"I was attacked by a Disir staff and was dying. Arthur had to make a choice. Let magic remain illegal or welcome it. If he hadn't welcomed it, I would have died," Merlin explained.

"He must care a lot about you," Daegal said.

"Good servants are hard to find and without me, he wouldn't be who he was today," Merlin said as he packed up his medical supplies.

"I hope your friend gets to him in time," Daegal said.

"Knowing Mordred, he's probably already there," Merlin said as he stood up. "Let's get going. Morgana is not a patient person."

* * *

Just as the Sarrum was arriving at the gates of Camelot, Mordred, Gwaine and Percival were leaving. The Sarrum wondered why King Arthur would allow his knights to leave at the same time of his arrival. But he quickly dismissed the thought as the king in question came into view.

* * *

As Merlin and Daegal walked through the entrance to the Valley of the Fallen Kings, the warlock noticed bandits coming toward them.

Merlin grabbed Daegal, and pulled him down, behind a tree. "Bandits. Stay down."

Once the bandits passed over them, Merlin released Daegal and stood up.

"You saved my life," Daegal said as he got up.

"I haven't saved it yet," Merlin stated. "We still have to deal with Morgana."

* * *

Mordred stopped at the clearing where he last saw Merlin and Daegal.

"Which way?" Percival asked as he came up next to the younger man.

Mordred shut his eyes and tried to call out to Merlin telepathically, but got no response. He opened his eyes and said. "He's to far away. I can't reach him."

"Did the boy say anything about a location last night?" Gwaine asked.

Mordred thought for a moment, thinking back to last night. "Valley of the Fallen Kings."

The Druid then had his horse go in the direction the led to the location.

* * *

Merlin quickly felt Morgana's presence and turned around to face her. "What do want Morgana?"

"I want my throne," Morgana replied.

"It's not your throne. It's Arthur's. It always has been," Merlin stated.

"Magic must be free. I will be the one to free it," Morgana claimed.

"Arthur has already freed it. We're free Morgana," Merlin reasoned.

"You don't have magic," Morgana sneered.

Merlin held his hand out and muttered a spell. Floating above his hand was a burning flame.

Instead of saying anything, Morgana's eyes glowed gold and she threw Merlin close to the edge of the cliff.

Daegal stood back, terrified as he watched Morgana move closer to Merlin and pour the black poison into his mouth.

"The agony you'll feel," Morgana taunted as she rose to her full height. "You'll be glad when death comes." The witch then kicked Merlin over the cliff.

"Why are you doing this?" Daegal asked.

"You best stay out of this. You did your job," Morgana said as she tossed him a money pouch.

Daegal let the pouch fall the ground. He made no effort to pick it up. "I don't want your money."

"Suit yourself. Just remember I still have a few drops left if you breathe a word of this to anyone," Morgana threatened as she walked away.

Once the witch was out of sight, Daegal started making his way down the embankment toward Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

As the three knights ventured further the valley, it was beginning to get dark.

"We'll have to make camp soon," Gwaine announced.

"Merlin might not have that kind of time," Mordred insisted.

"There's no way to travel in the dark," Percival stated.

Mordred held out his hand and muttered a spell. Floating above his hand was a single burning flame. "Make camp if you must, but I need to find Merlin and stop Morgana."

"We'll go with you," Gwaine decided. "Just light the way."

* * *

Daegal sat next to Merlin, waiting for the man to regain consciousness. It had been hours since Morgana had administered the deadly poison, and kicked him into the embankment. The sky was now blanketed in darkness.

Merlin's breathing had become slow and shallow. Daegal could tell he was in pain, but he didn't know how to help the older man.

Just as he was about to get up and leave to find help, three knights on horses appeared above him.

"Daegal, what happened?" Mordred ordered as he dismounted his horse.

Daegal looked up at the Druid knight and the other two knights. "Morgana poisoned him. I couldn't stop her."

Mordred began climbing down the embankment as fast he could.

"How long ago to this happen?" The Druid asked.

"It was still light out," Daegal answered. "He hasn't woken up."

Mordred knelt down next to his fellow sorcerer and began shaking him. Merlin only groaned, but did not wake or move.

"Daegal, get a fire going," Mordred ordered. "If he developes a fever, we'll have to keep him warm."

Just as Daegal ran off to collect wood, Gwaine and Percival had made their way down and were at Mordred's side.

"Is there anything we can do?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't know any healing spells," Mordred admitted. "And the only person who probably knows what kind of poison was used and it's cure, is unconscious."

"Can't you try that telepathic thing you're always doing?" Percival suggested.

Mordred looked at the bigger knight, wondering why he hadn't thought of the before. He looked back at Merlin. _Wake up, Emrys. We need know how to cure you._

_What are you doing here?_ Merlin replied.

_Arthur sent me. Don't worry he's safe. Leon and some other knights are going to be with him at all times. What's the cure?_ Mordred reassured.

_Rue and yarrow. Ground them into a tincture,_ Merlin answered.

Mordred looked up at Percival. "Rue and yarrow. They need be grounded into a tincture. Hurry."

Percival nodded as he left to get the herbs.

"Gwaine look for Merlin's pack. It has his medical kit in it," Mordred said looking the bearded man kneeling on the other side of Merlin. "With luck, it'll be up where we left the horses"

"On it," Gwaine said as he stood and made his way up the slope.

Mordred began looking over Merlin, checking for other injuries. He quickly spotted a bleeding gash on his right leg. It wasn't until after he touched the blood and looked at it, when he realizes that it was black.

_You're bleeding black blood,_ Mordred told Merlin.

_Not good_, Merlin responded.

_No it's not,_ Mordred agreed as Daegal came back with wood for a fire.

"Get it going as fast as possible," Mordred urged.

* * *

Meanwhile at back at Camelot, Arthur was dining with the Sarrum.

"I understand that we have a common enemy," Arthur said, getting the conversation going.

"Not so much anymore," Sarrum disagreed. "You now allow magic in your kingdom."

"I had to learn the hard way that not all magic is evil. It can be used for good. Anyone that has or studies magic and wishes to live in Camelot, is personally vetted our personal sorcerers. They make sure that the person's use of magic is not evil," Arthur explained. "And we do have a common enemy. Morgana."

"Ah yes. The witch," Sarrum agreed as he drank from his goblet.

"There is a rumour that you had her under lock and key," Arthur pointed out.

"She's nothing to be feared," Sarrum stated as he began to describe his time with her.

* * *

By the time Percival came back with the cure, Gwaine had found Merlin's medical bag and Daegal was tending to his wounded leg.

_Merlin, wake up so we can give you the cure_, Mordred told the older warlock.

Merlin began to stir as he tried to wake himself up. Gwaine grabbed one the waterskins and poured some water on his face.

Merlin opened his eyes and look at the three knights staring at him, then at Daegal, who was wrapping a bandage around his leg.

Gwaine lifted up his head as Percival poured the tincture into his mouth. Once the makeshift cup was emptied of its contents, Mordred moved give him some water. Merlin pushed the waterskin away as he place Mordred's arm over his chest, indicating for him to hold him still.

Everyone shared worry glances with each other as Merlin convulsed, then went limp.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun began to rise, Merlin became aware of his surroundings. More aware than he had been last night. He opened his eyes as he slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead. He looked around and saw Daegal and two of the three knights sleeping, while the third knight just sat nearby looking at him.

"You had us worried there for a while," Mordred said as he got up and moved closer.

"Sorry," Merlin apologized.

"How are you feeling?" Mordred asked.

"Sore," Merlin replied as he tried to stand up.

Mordred quickly pushed him back down. "You've been injured. Sit down."

Merlin then became aware of the throbbing pain in his right leg, and decided to listen to Mordred and sat back down.

Merlin rolled up his pant leg and examined the bandaged wound. "Who did this?"

"Daegal," Mordred replied.

"Who's protecting Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Leon, the other knights and Gaius," Mordred answered.

"We need to get back to Camelot," Merlin stated.

"Arthur is surrounded by the knights at all times. No harm will come to him," Mordred reassured.

"You're forgetting that Gwen will be with him at all times as well," Merlin reminded.

Realization hit Mordred like a brick. In all the chaos of yesterday's events, he had completely forgotten about the queen. "You're right."

Mordred went over to the other two knights and Daegal and woke them up.

* * *

Merlin looked back Daegal, who was currently sharing Mordred's horse, whereas he was forced to share with Gwaine.

"And you guys never thought to bring an extra horse," Merlin said finally.

"Sorry, Merlin," Gwaine apologized. "Arthur rushed us out. We didn't have time to ready another horse. If you can think of a better idea, please do tell us."

"You get off the horse and run the rest of the way to Camelot," Merlin suggested.

Mordred and Percival laughed at Merlin's idea.

"Percival can join him," Mordred added.

Mordred looked over at Percival, who was glaring at him. "Or not."

"If there's one thing you should have learned by now it's; don't mess with Percival. He can snap you in two," Merlin stated. "Besides, if we left if him with Gwaine, we'd never see Gwaine again."

"Hey," Gwaine whined when he realized what the warlock meant.

* * *

When the five men reached the courtyard, Merlin got off the horse he'd been sharing with Gwaine for the past who knows how many hours. Immediately, he regretted his decision to get off the horse, unaided. Because as his feet hit the ground, his bad leg couldn't handle the pressure and collapsed under him.

As Merlin hit the ground, he bit back a scream and groaned in pain.

Mordred saw this and jump off his horse and was by Merlin's side faster than Gwaine was. "We need to get you to Gaius."

"I'm fine. Just help me up," Merlin protested. "I need to talk to Arthur. He needs to know about Gwen."

Mordred, with Gwaine's assistance, got Merlin off the ground and on to his feet.

"We'll have him come to you," Gwaine said as he threw one of Merlin's arms over his shoulder. "Percival, stay with Daegal, don't let him out of your sight."

The warlock realized that arguing was going to do him no good. He allowed Mordred and Gwaine to take him to Gaius.

* * *

After entering the physician's chambers and realizing that the wizened man was not there, Mordred and Gwaine helped Merlin into his room and onto his bed.

"Mordred, stay with him, while I go find Gaius," Gwaine said, before exiting the room.

Merlin stretched his injured leg over the bed as he rolled up the pant leg.

"What are you doing?" Mordred asked as he leaned against the table to the right of Merlin.

"Making sure it's not infected and not bleeding black blood still," Merlin explained as he removed the unskilled bandaging.

"Daegal cleaned it the best he could," Mordred reassured.

"He also didn't spend ten years living with Gaius," Merlin said. "He probably only repeated what I did when I bandaged his arm."

"He was injured?" Mordred questioned.

Merlin removed the last of the bandage. "He fell getting into the citadel."

"I still don't understand why the queen wouldn't tell Morgana about magic being legal," Mordred said.

Merlin began to examine his wound, "The Gwen we all know and love is probably fitting for control over her own mind. The other night when she came back from her visit in the Lower Town, she looked truly happy and cheerful. It was if she had never been bewitched. For a few minutes it felt like the old Gwen was back. That means there's a chance that we can still save her."

Mordred didn't say anything else, he just watched as Merlin looked over his own wound.

At that moment Gaius walked in with Arthur and Gwaine in tow. Merlin just looked up at his mentor. "Long story."

"You can start explaining while Gaius tends to you," Arthur said.

Merlin began to explain what happened after he sent Mordred back to Camelot. As he talked, Gaius tended to his wound. When he got to the part where Morgana poisoned him, Gaius and Arthur, both nearly had heart attacks. He quickly reassured them that he been given the antidote.

When he was done, the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. No one spoke. They just let the information sink in.

Arthur was the first to speak. "Do have any idea what she's planning?"

"Arthur, you should sit down," Merlin suggested. "What I'm about to tell you involves your wife."

"Is she in danger?" Arthur as he sat down in the chair under the window.

"No, she's the one trying to kill you. She has been since Morgana bewitched her in the Dark Tower," Merlin explained.

Everyone in the room half expected Arthur to run Merlin through with his sword. Instead the king stared into nothingness as he recounted all the times Gwen was not Gwen.

After what seemed like an eternity the heartbroken king spoke. "Mordred, go and keep an eye on Guinevere. I want to know right away if she's planning something."

Mordred stood up straight as he bowed his in respect. "Of course Sire." The young Druid then walked past Gwaine and left the chambers.

"Merlin, you better hope that what you're saying is true," Arthur said as he stared daggers at Merlin.

"Go and talk to Daegal. He met Morgana and Gwen," Merlin advised, as he watched Gaius finish bandaging his leg.

Arthur stood up and began to leave the room, only stopping to talk to Gwaine. "Make sure Merlin doesn't leave. Keep him here."

Gwaine only nodded.

The king then exited the chambers to go talk to Daegal.

"Why does Arthur want me to stay here?" Merlin asked looking at Gwaine.

"Probably so you don't go and do anything stupid," Gaius answered before Gwaine could even open his mouth. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to if you could. Your leg needs to heal and that requires rest."

"Arthur's life is in danger," Merlin stated. "I don't have time to rest."

"Merlin, you can't even walk without assistance. You're in no shape to protect Arthur," Gwaine said. "Besides you'd have to get past me, if you want to go anywhere."

"Getting past you is easy," Merlin muttered under his breath as he watched Gaius leave the room with Gwaine right behind him.

* * *

A/N: The light humour between Merlin and the knights wasn't really necessary, but it was something to ease the tension before all hell broke loose. So it was necessary, but not necessary at the same time. And yes I did just ground Merlin.


	5. Chapter 5

While Merlin was forced to the confines of his room, Arthur was heading to the cells to talk to the boy, Daegal. He had a lot to answer for.

When he saw the boy with Percival earlier, he had trouble wrapping his head around the idea of him being in league with his half-sister. The boy looked broken, confused, remorseful, sad, but not evil. Daegal regretted what he did.

Now when he looked at the boy he saw all the same things, but he also saw a liar and traitor.

"Tell me about your meeting with Morgana and my wife," Arthur demanded as he looked at the boy, who was curled up in the corner of the cell with his head buried.

Daegal lifted his head and looked at the young king. "They said that they would pay me if I got Merlin to go to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. I only agreed because I hadn't eaten in a couple of days. I did not know what they were planning."

"Surely you must have known it would be something terrible, since Morgana was involved. Every man woman and child in the Five Kingdoms knows about her," Arthur stated.

"I've only heard stories about a witch who wanted to take the throne of Camelot. I did not know it was Morgana. I did not realize it until after Merlin said so," Daegal answered. "I'm sorry, Sire. I did not wish for anyone to get hurt."

"How does the queen come into all this?" Arthur asked.

"She drew the Druid mark on my wrist and provided me with a key to get in when she and the knights saw me in the citadel the other night," Daegal explained.

Arthur didn't bother asking anymore questions. He had all the proof he needed. The king walked away from the cell and left the boy in peace. The decision of Daegal's future would have to wait for now. Right now he needed to get back to Merlin and talk to him without anyone else around.

* * *

Merlin felt completely useless. Arthur was having Gwaine babysit him, while Gaius made sure he didn't try to get out of his bed. To sum it all it up, he was bored. The warlock had even given up on trying to read the Catha spell book Alator had sent him two years ago.

Just before he was about to decide if he would die of boredom or not, Arthur came charging in.

"You knew this entire time, didn't you?" Arthur demanded.

"About what?" Merlin asked.

"That Morgana enchanted my wife," Arthur clarified.

"Yes," Merlin replied.

"And you never once thought to tell me?" Arthur asked.

"I thought about it, but that I realized that I didn't have any proof. I couldn't very well go and accuse the Queen of Camelot of being bewitched," Merlin stated.

Arthur looked at the warlock and sighed, knowing he was right. "Who else knew?"

"Mordred and Gaius," Merlin answered.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur asked.

"We have to stop the assassin before anything we can think about saving Gwen," Merlin said. As much as he wanted to save Gwen, he had to save Arthur first.

"We don't even know what they're planning," Arthur pointed out.

"Mordred will find out soon enough. Once we know what he knows, we can form a plan," Merlin assured. "Until then we have to act like everything is fine."

* * *

Later that evening, Arthur, Merlin, Mordred and Leon, were sitting in the chambers that once belonged to Uther, discussing what Mordred found out.

Despite, Gaius' protests about Merlin going anywhere, the warlock knew that such a delicate meeting could not take place in the small confines of the physician's chambers. A place where Gwen could show up at anytime.

"The queen met with the Sarrum earlier and the two of them are planning for one of the Sarrum's men to kill you during the peace treaty signing," Mordred said as he looked at the king.

"How would that be possible? The room will be filled with the knights and the Sarrum's soldiers," Arthur questioned.

"There's a balcony just above the entrance. The assassin could hide up there without being detected," Merlin pointed out as he twirled the cane Gaius gave him.

"He'd need a key," Leon said.

"Gwen could easily provide them the key," Arthur explained. "She has access to all the keys of the castle."

"We have to get the key before she does," Mordred stated.

"I have a better idea," Merlin offered up as he began to let out his plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin watched from the balcony as everyone entered the council chambers and gathered around the round table. Everything was in place. The only thing that was missing was the assassin, who would be arriving in matter of seconds.

Everyone last night didn't like the idea of Merlin going up there by himself. But he had gotten them to agree since the Sarrum hasn't met him and the fact that all the knights had be present for the signing. None of them liked the idea, but it was the only way to stop him.

* * *

_"Merlin, I always thought you were stupid, but not this stupid," Arthur stated after hearing Merlin's plan. "And you're still recovering from your injury."_

_"It might be stupid, Arthur, but it makes the most sense," Merlin defended, holding back the urge to hit the prat with the cane. "The Sarrum would find it highly suspicious if I'm present at the signing, since he hasn't met me. Besides how am I to protect you if I'm with you? If the assassin really will be in the balcony I have to be there as well. I can't be in the crowd. It's to risky."_

_"At least have Mordred with you," Leon suggested._

_Merlin shook his head. "All the knights have to be present during the signing."_

_"Well he's never met or seen Mordred, so he wouldn't know the difference," Arthur pointed out._

_"I believe he does know," Mordred stated. "He saw me as I was leaving with Gwaine and Percival. Merlin's right. It might be stupid but it's the only way."_

* * *

Merlin was pulled from his thoughts, when he heard the door at the bottom of the stairs creak open. The warlock then took his place behind a pillar.

He listened as the assassin took his place and got ready to take aim. Before the assassin could release the bolt, Merlin came out his hiding place and hit the assassin in the head with his cane.

Due to getting hit in the head, the assassin's, who turned out to be Albin, aim was thrown off and launched the bolt at the Sarrum instead.

"LEON!" Merlin heard Arthur yell from down below.

Albin turned and looked at the injured warlock, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Could you by chance tell me where I might be able to find the physician's chambers?" Merlin asked, as he played his role.

Albin then dropped his crossbow and pulled out a two knifes and threw them at the warlock. As Merlin went to duck, his bad leg gave out under him, causing him to fall on his back.

Albin picked up his crossbow and began to place another bolt in it.

Merlin picked up the knife that had landed next to him and threw it as hard as he could. The knife made a sickening sound as it lodged itself in Albin's neck. As the bigger man fell to the ground as the crossbow fell over to railing and hit the floor below.

The warlock, quickly got to his feet and looked over the balcony and into the crowd. Arthur was standing next to what appeared to be a very dead Sarrum of Amata. Merlin, then backed away from the railing and stumbled backwards. As his back hit the wall, he lowered himself to the floor. He rolled up his pant leg and looked at his bandaged wound. The bandage was now crimson red.

Just then Leon and several other knights came running on to the balcony. Leon went over to Merlin while the other knights checked on a dead Albin.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked as he looked Merlin with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," Merlin lied. In truth, everything seemed to hurt, and it felt like everything around him was spinning, while he remained still.

Leon looked over Merlin, and noticed his bleeding leg and a massive cut on his left arm.

"He hurt you," the knight said pointing to Merlin's bleeding arm.

Merlin looked at his arm. "Oh." He hadn't even registered the cut. He was so busy trying to stop Albin, that he hadn't even realized that he been injured in the process.

"We need to get you to Gaius," Leon announced.

The warlock didn't even bother arguing. He was to tired to care. He didn't even care that Leon had picked him up from where he had been sitting and carried him towards Gaius'

* * *

By the time Merlin had gotten to the physician's chambers, he was unconscious.

Arthur, who had seen Leon carrying the manservant, quickly got Gaius' attention and left the dead Sarrum to be forgotten about. When the two finally caught up with Leon, the knight was laying Merlin on his bed.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, looking at the unconscious form that was Merlin.

"The assassin cut his arm. It's a very deep wound, and his leg wound was bleeding again," Leon explained. "Merlin hadn't even realized he had been injured until I mentioned it. He lost consciousness, before we even made down the stairs."

Gaius, who was gathering the supplies he needed, spoke up. "I need one of you to get his tunic off and another to removed the bandage around his leg."

Arthur sat Merlin upright and began to take the man's tunic off. By the time Merlin's tunic had been removed and tossed the side, so was the blood soaked bandage.

"I need both off you to step outside, so that I can work," Gaius said as he sat down next to the man, who had in become his surrogate son in many ways.

Arthur and Leon, who both knew that Gaius worked better when there was no one else in the same room, left.

As Gaius began to clean the gash on Merlin's arm, the younger man began to stir and groan in pain, but did not wake.


	7. Chapter 7

After an hour passed, Gaius emerged from Merlin's room. Only to find Arthur, Leon, Mordred, Percival and Gwaine waiting for him in the main room.

Knowing that they wanted to know about Merlin, Gaius spoke before any of them could voice the question. "He lost a fair amount of blood, but not a dangerous amount. He's also developed a fever, which will hopefully break by morning. It wasn't the wounds the caused him pass out. It was the events from over the course of the past few days and the poison still making its way through his system."

"We gave him the antidote, though," Mordred stated. "How could the poison still be in his system?"

"The antidote works in cycles. First it removes as much as it can as fast as it can. But the person has to remain resting for a few days while the rest of the poison is forced out by the antidote. Merlin didn't remain resting. He was to concerned about saving Arthur," Gaius explained.

"How long will he remain unconscious?" Arthur asked.

"A couple of days at best, Sire," Gaius answered.

"Let me know the minute there's a change in his condition," Arthur ordered as he looked at the closed door behind Gaius.

"I will," the old physician promised.

* * *

Daegal sat with his back to the wall and his legs curled up to his chest. He was staring at the wall across from him, thinking about all the harm he had caused, when a familiar Druid walked up to his cell.

"The king would like to speak with," the Druid, whose name escaped him, said.

Daegal stood up and looked at the man. He was dressed differently than when they had met. The Druid was dressed as knight of Camelot. The boy briefly wondered why the king would allow someone with magic be a knight, but he pushed the thought to the side. He had other things to worry about.

"Why?" Daegal asked.

The Druid knight unlocked the cell door and walked in. "Just tell him the truth. It'll make thing easier. Come on."

The man placed his hand on Daegal's shoulder and led him out of the cells and towards the throne room.

* * *

As the Druid and the boy neared the throne room, Daegal began to wonder about Merlin. He had overheard the guard's talking about him and what he did to save the king, last night.

"How's Merlin?" he asked.

The knight remained silent as if thinking how to answer the question. "Recovering," he said finally not going into detail.

Daegal only nodded as they entered the throne room.

"Sire," the Druid said getting the king's attention.

King Arthur looked from what he was reading. "Thank you, Mordred. Leave us."

Mordred bowed his head in respect and promptly left the room.

The king and Daegal looked at each other in silence, neither of them daring to speak first. One was trying to form words. While the other was too scared to say anything.

"You helped save Merlin's life," the king spoke finally, but slowly. "After you betrayed him."

"I did not want anyone to get hurt," Daegal pleaded.

"I believe you, but you are still a traitor to the crown," King Arthur stated. "My father would have executed you without a single thought. He wouldn't have listened to what you had to say. I, on the other hand, am not my father. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had sentenced you to death. Therefore my only other choice would be to banish you, but I can not find it in my heart to do so given the circumstances."

There was a long uncomfortable pause between the two.

"What are you going to do?" Daegal asked.

"I'm granting you a pardon, because you saw the errors of your ways and helped save my friend. You are allowed to remain in Camelot," the king answered.

Daegal got down on his knees. "Thank you, Sire."

"Don't thank me yet," the young king dismissed. "You are to get a job in the stables. From now on you have to work for money and food. If you do not do your job or commit an act such as the one you preformed, you will be banished from Camelot."

Daegal remained on his knees. "I will not let you down, Sire. I will perform the work that is given to me without complaint and try to the best of my abilities."

"Make sure that you do," the blonde king warned.

* * *

Merlin woke up to the sunlight streaming in his face and to someone walking into the room. The young warlock opened his eyes and looked at who was in the room with him. Mordred.

"Glad you decided to join the world of the living," Mordred stated as he sat down in the chair under the window.

"How long have I been out?" Merlin asked as he pushed himself up into sitting position.

"Three days," Mordred answered. "How do you feel?"

"Like a human training dummy," Merlin replied.

"I thought he would go with 'human pin cushin'," Arthur said as he walked into the room. "I guess I owe Gwaine fifty gold pieces and a tankard of mead."

"Why would I say that?" Merlin asked.

"Because you have roughly twenty stitches in you arm. And ten more in your leg," Mordred pointed out.

Merlin looked at his bandaged arm, wondering why he hadn't registered the pain yet. Then he figured Gaius probably used something to numb the pain.

"Where's Gaius?" Merlin wondered.

"He's in the Lower Town," Mordred answered.

Merlin nodded, okay with the answer.

"What do you remember?"

Merlin thought for a moment then said, "Not much. I remember looking over the balcony to make sure you were okay."

"Do you remember how you stopped Albin?" Arthur questioned.

"I think I threw a knife at him after I hit him in the head," Merlin said as he tried to piece together the events of what happened.

"That would explain why there was knife in his neck." Arthur stated. "Your interference caused him to hit the Sarrum instead of me. For that I thank you."

"What going to happen to their bodies?" Merlin asked, ignoring the thanks.

"They are being sent back to Amata," Arthur replied.

"What's going to happen to Daegal?" Merlin asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I'm allowing him remain in Camelot, as long as he works for his food and money. If he pulls something like this again, I'm banishing him," Arthur answered, noticing the tired look on his best friend's face. "Get some rest, Merlin. We'll let Gaius know that you woke up for little bit. I'll still need to talk to about what happened. Hopefully, you'll be able to remember more details."

Merlin laid back down. He was not about to argue with the king, no matter how much he wanted to. Though he still had the urge to hit him upside the head with cane Gaius will have him using until his leg healed.


	8. Epilogue

Merlin sat in the armoury, polishing Arthur's helmet. It had been a week since everything had happened and things were finally starting to return normal. Well if you called a bewitched queen still roaming around the castle normal.

Merlin, himself, was still recovering from his wounds. Gaius didn't want him going back to work just yet, since he could only put a little weight on his leg. The warlock knew that if he remained in the shared chambers any longer, then he would definitely die of boredom.

Just as Merlin was finishing the clotpole's helmet, Mordred walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Mordred asked, striking up a conversation as he put his sword on the rack.

"Sore, but better," Merlin replied as he got up to put the helmet away. "Is the Hollow Queen currently plotting anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Mordred said. "Listen, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Sure. What do you need help with?" Merlin asked.

"Spells," the Druid answered. "I know a few, but not enough to help me in the future."

"I could lend you my spell books," Merlin suggested. "I hardly look at them anymore, since I've memorized pretty much every single spell."

"Thanks," Mordred said, with a small smile.

"Come by later and I'll give them to you," Merlin planned.

"Why don't we go get them right now?" Mordred asked.

"I have to go and get the prat's lunch," Merlin answered.

"Oh," Mordred replied. Given the king's mood for the last week, he knew that if Merlin was late, things would be thrown.

* * *

Mordred leaned against the closed door as he watched Merlin gather all the spell books in his possession.

"How many do you have?" the knight asked.

"Eight. All of them are gifts, so take good care of them," Merlin warned as he handed one to Mordred.

"I will," Mordred promised as he took the book. "Who gave you this one?"

"Alator of the Catha. He once was in league with Morgana, but switched sides when he heard about the world Arthur and I are destined to create. He had one of his many servants hand it to me, as he was in hiding," Merlin explained. "It's a book of Catha spells."

"Aren't they illegal?" Mordred asked. "You know because Cathas usually specialize in torture."

"Don't let Arthur see the book then," Merlin said as he stacked the other seven spell books onto the one Mordred was holding. "And Cathas' also specialize on how not to give in to torture. That book can give you a general training on how to separate your mind from your body."

"How do you know so much?" Mordred asked.

"I've had some great teachers," Merlin said as he opened the door. "Now get out of here, before Gaius sees you with all my books."

Mordred balanced the eight huge books and left. Once the Druid knight was gone, Merlin got down on the floor and pulled out a book from under his bed. As he opened the book he smiled. It was his very first spell book. The one Gaius gave him after he saved Arthur's life and became the prat's manservant.

Just then the clotpole himself charged into Merlin's room interrupting his thoughts. "Sorry to ruin your you time, but Percival just saw Gwen leaving the castle through one of the tunnels."

The warlock put the book back under his bed and stood up. Time to get to work.


End file.
